


Project EXO

by sailorkji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXO Planet, M/M, Mutant Powers, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkji/pseuds/sailorkji
Summary: A group of people are being experimented on for reasons unknown to them. Trapped into a secret lab underground, they discover their new abilities, as the world around them collapses.





	1. Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before the fic starts I would like to make a few statements. First of all, this plot was donated to me, but I hope I'll be able to do it justice.  
Second, I would like to thank my dear friend and beta reader [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky) .  
I hope everyone enjoys reading this work as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As he ran through the woods, Park Chanyeol set everything on fire. A fire so bright it blinded him and he wasn’t able to see much further. The trees were on fire; his body burned as hot as the sun. He felt the heat run through his veins, giving him strength. He _was_ pure fire, chaos and destruction.  


All of a sudden, Chanyeol opened his eyes, breathless and sweating. His body burned so hot he thought he might have a fever, but he felt stronger than ever. He tapped the bedside table, reaching for the lamp, and switched it on as he looked for his shoes. The feeling of the cold floor underneath his warm feet was definitely enough to wake him up. He hated his bedroom, the metal walls made the entire room feel like a refrigerator, and Chanyeol hated cold places. Actually, he hated _everything_ about this place, he thought, as he walked towards the table to get some water.  


He reached for the metal cup and poured water into it. They weren’t allowed to have any glass near them. He drank it all in one sip, relieved. His mouth had been dry, he’d been craving it. He filled it again, ready for another sip.  


A sudden knock on the metal door made his spirit jump out of his body. “Jeez...” he said to himself as the door opened to reveal one of his guards behind it. Thank goodness it was Luhan, the nice one.  


“Sorry. I heard a noise. I’m just checking to see if you’re okay.” Luhan said, with sincerity in his voice.  


“I’m fine, I was just dreaming. Are we allowed to dream in this place or is it forbidden too?” Chanyeol asked harshly.  


Luhan gave him a sad smile, nodded and closed the door, not saying any other words. Chanyeol was so mad about everything. What had he gotten himself into? His anger was arising, he couldn’t stand one more minute in this place. That was when he heard bubbling noises, and looked down to see the water boiling inside the metal cup. Terrified, he dropped the cup on the floor with a loud noise. What the hell was going on with him? What had they done to him? He picked up the cup and started to panic. He needed to find a way out of there soon enough or he might end up dead. At least that was what he heard… About other people who... died.  


If only he knew about this when he had accepted it. “Well, of course it was dangerous, you dumbass,” he said to himself.  


He didn't know much but he knew there were others, still they weren’t allowed to talk to each other. He saw them in the common areas, in the cafeteria and in the corridors, but he never spoke to anyone. He also heard the nurses and scientists talking about them in numbers. He knew he was 61. How could he not know about it when it was in all of his clothes? Everything he wore had that number carved on it. To those people, he was no more than just a digit.  


He tried to get back to sleep but he couldn’t switch his mind off the horrible things he had been through that day. That creepy lab with those creepy people. The huge needle… ugh! He hated needles. But he hated the liquid inside them even more. It burned every single one of his muscles and bones; it felt like dying from the inside out. They had gotten him inside of a big machine, and he didn’t remember anything after that. He had passed out after a few minutes. He was a goddamn guinea pig, nothing else.  


He wished he could talk to the others about it. He wished to know more about everything they were doing to him, but if he said a word about it to anyone, he would probably get himself killed.  


His thoughts switched to his family. He had tried to forget about them when he’d decided to be part of this experiment. He was promised money, that was the reason why he had joined this. But he couldn’t get his family out of his mind. He missed them so much! He missed his mom’s voice, he missed his sister’s laugh. They were once a happy family. What had he done? He shouldn’t be in a place like this, locked up and used as test material. He should be taking care of his family. Of course, the money he was getting would help them all, but no money could buy his freedom, and he missed it more than ever.  


Lost in those thoughts, he fell asleep somehow. And when he dreamed, he dreamed of fire. Fire and freedom. Flames burst through his body and melted the walls around him. He was a phoenix. He burned, and from the ashes, he was born again.

_

Kim Jongin looked down at his plate, feeling nauseous. The soup in it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Beige and disgusting. He wondered what ingredients he was being fed with. No, he certainly didn’t want to think about _that_. Everything they served tasted the same. So plain it felt like eating chalk. Nevertheless, he ate it all. If he didn’t do it by himself the guards would force him, and he’d rather do it on his own. Though every spoon of it felt like a nightmare, he forced himself to swallow as fast as he could, trying not to throw up.  


He looked around, trying to find the others. Even though he never spoke to them, they were all going through the same problem. The room felt like a prison's cafeteria, the ones shown in movies. Actually, Jongin was certain this place _was_ a prison. Metal walls; bars and gates to lock them in; guards everywhere to watch them and guide them where they were requested. He scanned the room and saw number 12. They all had numbers on their clothes. Jongin’s was 88, that’s how everyone called him in there. He lost his identity the moment he walked into this place.  


Twelve was staring at nothing, deeply lost in his thoughts. Jongin always noticed Twelve. He was a short man. Jongin was probably a head taller than him. His hair was as short as an army soldier’s, and his mouth was heart-shaped. Jongin wondered what Twelve’s smile looked like. It was impossible to see him smile inside this cage. Still, he was definitely someone Jongin would be attracted to, if he didn’t have bigger problems – like being trapped in this place. Their eyes met for a second before Jongin looked away, blushing.  


Once he was done with his soup, Jongin dropped the tray on the counter and left, looking back over his shoulder to check on Twelve again. That was the most human interaction he had in weeks. Weeks? Months? He couldn’t even remember how long he had been in there.  
_ 

“We’ll run some physical tests on you for a week or two, then our doctors will examine you and collect blood samples. While the exams are done you get to rest, and then there’s the final stage if you pass through all the previous ones.” Jongin remembered Wu Yifan, the main coordinator of the program, had told him when he’d applied for the experiment.  


He was walking through the long corridor accompanied by two guards, whose names he believed were Zitao and Luhan, but he couldn’t be sure. There were so many guards. They were taking him to the main lab as it was time for the procedure. He had successfully passed through the exams they had run on him.  


Once the door opened it revealed a room so white he was blinded for a moment. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to see what was inside: big metal tables with multiple equipments. Scalpels, needles, scissors. Everything made him feel like he was in a hospital, except for one thing. The big machine in the center of the room. He wondered what was it there for.  


“Project EXO. Sample 88.” Jongin recognized Wu Yifan, who stopped reading the file he held in his hands as they walked in. “Oh! There he is.”  


Jongin didn’t say a word, and the guards made him step forward. On the outside, he looked calm, but he felt his stomach twirl as he stepped closer to the man. Dr. Yifan was tall, with eyes so penetrating Jongin feared they might read him too well. He had a big smile on his face, reminding Jongin of a shark.  


Jongin was told to remove his shirt and walk into the machine. Now he would definitely find out what was it for.  


After a lot of wires and needles were pinched to his bare chest, arms and stomach, a nurse applied an injection to his left arm. It contained a strange, black liquid and in the moment it penetrated Jongin’s body he felt it. His brain melting, his muscles and bones burning as if they were set on fire. He resisted the pain as the machine was closed and he was left inside.  


After a few moments, weakness ran through his body and he allowed his eyes to fall shut, being absorbed by darkness. 

_

When Kim Junmyeon dreamt, he dreamt of water. His nightmares had started back when he had arrived at the compound. Most of the time he was drowning, trying to find his way back to the surface, and failing. But not this time, no. This time he felt the water around him as an extension of his body. He _was_ water. He could feel everything, he was in control. Gaining strength from the water, one complementing the other, one being part of the other. The nightmares were no longer nightmares. Water wasn’t something for him to fear anymore.  


The next morning, for the first time in weeks, he felt like he was alive. Even though he was still at this awful place, his body felt alive and fully charged. He wondered what was in that serum they had applied to him a few days earlier during the experiment. He had felt like his body was on fire, but that had been days ago. He recovered as if he was born again. A new body. He felt more alert, stronger, faster. As if all of his senses were 200% awake at all times. Food tasted different, every smell was more intense, his hearing increased and his sight improved. Whatever they had done to him seemed to be working, and that was what scared him the most. He didn’t know _what_ it was that those people had done to him.  


He had been the first to be tested and approved for the experiment. He was number 1, and some people there called him Suho, as if he was the Project’s guardian. The key to everything.  


“We’re counting on you, Suho.” had said Dr. Wu Yifan after the procedure. Junmyeon hadn’t felt bad right after it, but the days that had followed were the worst. He had felt sick and nauseous for days, and couldn’t eat anything. If he ate he’d throw up immediately, and his head felt like it would explode at any minute. The only thing that helped him was water. He drank more water than ever and took too many cold showers to count.  


In the fifth day after the experiment, he finally felt better.  


A knock on the door made Suho snap out of his thoughts and back to reality. It was Dr. Yifan. He never visited anyone, which was strange.  


“How are you feeling today, Suho?” he asked. “As if you care.”Suho thought to himself.“Better. I feel more energetic and I believe I can eat today.” he answered.  


“Perfect!” Yifan clapped once. “Today you start your physical training so you can release all that energy. This probably means the serum is working. We”ll finish the procedure with the others by tomorrow so you can start training together. Get ready for breakfast.” said the doctor as he left, closing the door behind him.  


Breakfast. So, it was morning. He had no idea. He hadn’t seen the sun in weeks. He could have been sleeping during the day and awake during the night and he wouldn’t have known. The compound was hidden underground, so no sunlight got in. And the worst part was that Junmyeon had almost no idea of what the project he was being tested for was. Still, they were paying for all of his family’s expenses, so he was collaborating. As far as he knew, they were supposed to be a group with special abilities. What these abilities were and what they would use it for he still wasn’t sure, but he was afraid he would find out soon enough.


	2. Transformer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting but I've decided to update once a week. Hope you're enjoying this so far.  
Once again I would like to thank my friend e beta reader [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky) :)

Every day Oh Sehun woke up one hour before the alarm clock and couldn’t go back to sleep. His mind never ceased to think. He thought about his friends, his family, and the life he had left behind. He knew the world was chaotic, so he worried even more. He kept wondering if everyone was okay, as it had been promised to him when he had joined the experiment.  


“If you join us, we’ll guarantee your family’s safety and financial support.” had said Dr. Yifan when Sehun had been interviewed.  


Yes, the benefits for his family were multiple, but Sehun was paying the price. “In a world like this, someone has to,” he thought to himself as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  


His hands touched the cold faucet and he turned on the shower. Hoping the cold water would wash away his thoughts, feelings and worries, he walked under the spray. He needed to forget about everything and concentrate on his mission.  


As the cold water touched his bare chest, he felt relieved. Inside this prison - as he liked to call it, because it definitely _looked_ like a prison - he felt suffocated. It lacked air for him to breathe. Sehun wasn’t claustrophobic, he _knew_ he wasn’t. He had been in crowded places, in small places, but all of a sudden he started to feel suffocated. The notion of being trapped underground made his body cry out for fresh air.  


He missed the feeling of wind on his face; he missed the cold rain and warm sunshine. Even though the world had changed a lot, sometimes, if you found the right spot, you could definitely feel all of those things that only nature could provide. Humans took nature for granted, they took _from_ it, and payed back with even more destruction. The world was unbalanced, and it was leading to even bigger problems. Sehun knew that that was the reason he was there, being part of the experiment.  


He got out of the shower and wiped the foggy mirror, meeting his own face. He could see the changes. He had been training for only two days and his body already looked stronger, his muscles showing. He dried his black hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. After a few minutes staring at the mirror, trying to recognize himself, Sehun gave up. Changes would happen and he needed to cope with it.  


As he walked out of the bathroom, he started to feel his lungs shrink. No air, again. His knees gave in and he fell on the floor, body held up by his left arm; his head was spinning and his vision was blurry. Feeling dizzy and about to faint, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. That was when it happened: out of nowhere - _literally_ \- a gust of wind blew. He felt power running through his veins, as if he was in control. He gained back his strength and managed to stand up right when the guard opened the door. What was his name again? “Zitao?” Sehun thought to himself as he adjusted his posture.  


“What happened? I heard a noise.” Zitao said as he barged into the room with his hand reaching for the gun on his belt.  


“Nothing. I got out of the shower and slipped.” Sehun replied. “I’m fine!” he said firmly.  


“When you’re ready, I’m taking you to the cafeteria to get breakfast. You must start your daily activities soon.” said the guard.  
Sehun nodded as Zitao left.  


What had just happened? He had created and controlled wind! Was that part of the experiment? He had no idea, but he felt powerful. He felt alive! How had he done that? Could he do it again? Should he tell someone? No! He wouldn’t tell unless they made him. What would they do to him if they knew?  


He had so many questions, but he didn’t trust anyone in there to help him. They just wanted to test him, and use him. Nobody cared unless he was worth using. “Well, they might as well just fuck themselves.” Sehun thought. Those people were experimenting on him like he was a lab rat; he was angry and scared.  


He got dressed and wore his regular gray jumpsuit. It had the number “94” stamped on the back. This place couldn’t be more of a prison than it already was. He needed to escape. He didn’t know how, but he would find a way. He was gaining powers, who could possibly stop him?  


He opened the door and stepped out into the white corridor, suddenly blinded by the bright lights. He was ready to survive another day.

_  


Do Kyungsoo stared down at the cafeteria’s table, trying to be unaware of the world around him, just like he wanted to. He thought that if he shut them out he would feel better, but he was wrong. It made him feel even worse. He felt lonely and empty. He missed his family and friends, and he hadn’t had a decent human interaction in weeks. Only the guards, doctors and nurses were allowed to talk to him. Besides that, he remembered the boy that looked at him a few days earlier.  


He scanned the room and saw _him_, Eighty-eight, trying once again to eat. He was probably the most beautiful man Kyungsoo had ever seen. He was tall and strong; his platinum blonde hair glimmered under the cafeteria’s white lights; the boy’s jawline looked like it was sculpted, every inch of it.  


Underneath all that beauty, the boy looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept for days. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked pale, even though his skin always looked tanned. Kyungsoo understood that feeling. He also hadn’t been sleeping, how could he - in a place like _this_?  


Their gazes locked for a moment and the corner of the boy’s mouth curled into something that once could have been a smile, a sad smile. Kyungsoo looked away and back to his plate, scared that the guard might have seen them. But the feeling with which that smile left him was unexplainable. He felt hope. Hope that things would get better; he felt compassion, sympathy for that boy’s sad smile; he felt chills run down his spine.  


“Hey, Twelve, are you finished?” The guard by his side asked him, snapping him out of those feelings and back to reality. He couldn’t stand being called by that number anymore.  


“Just a moment.” he replied, trying to hold his temper. How could a human being survive eating this stupid food? Everything tasted the same, something between plastic and soap. In fact, he’d rather eat soap.  


Not having finished his food but definitely not hungry anymore, he gave up on eating and dropped the tray on the counter before heading to the exit. As he left, he crossed paths with another tall man. The tall redhead he had seen on the corridors, Sixty-one - that was his number. Kyungsoo watched over his shoulders as the guy headed to pick up his food tray and sit on the table next to Eighty-Eight. Kyungsoo took one last look at the blond, wishing he could do more for the boy.  


While he walked through the corridors, his curiosity grew, famished to know what those doors held behind them. More people like him, definitely; more labs and creepy places.  


They reached the end of the corridor and Kyungsoo was led into a door to his left. As the guard opened it, Kyungsoo saw an immense room with multiple training equipments. Bodybuilding weights on his right, a dozen of treadmills on his left, a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling; by the far end of the room there was _another_ room that he could see through the glass walls.  


“Today you’ll train in the simulator.” Said his guard, as his hand pointed to the other room.  


Kyungsoo had no idea of what he was supposed to do. He knew his body was changing since the experiment, but still, he didn’t know what that thing would simulate. What should he do? He was lost.  


The guard led him to the other room and his knees started to tremble. He tried to keep himself together as he stepped into the simulator. A red light blinded him for a second. Kyungsoo took a deep breath right as he heard a scream so loud his ears kept buzzing even after it had stopped. The simulation had begun. 

_  


Kim Minseok had shivered the entire night. He felt cold, but the fact was that he was burning up with fever. He couldn’t open his eyes; he felt sick to his stomach, even though he hadn’t eaten since the previous night; every inch of his body was frozen, he couldn’t move, so he stood like that for what it seemed like hours.  


When he finally opened his eyes he didn’t feel cold anymore. He woke up to find one of the nurses leaning over the table across the room, preparing an injection. He coughed to let her know he was awake. His fever had lowered and he didn’t feel frozen anymore.  


“Good God, you’re awake!” she said, smiling at him. She was one of the nice nurses, but Minseok couldn’t remember her name.  


“What happened?” he asked, confusion showing on his face.  


“Oh, that? It was just a reaction you had to the procedure. Completely normal, don’t worry. Each person reacts to it in a different way. You had a very high fever, but you’ll be alright.” She _almost_ sounded like she cared, Minseok thought as she spoke.  


That morning they allowed him to have breakfast in bed. Since his procedure had happened the day before, he was still adjusting, so they told him he needed to rest. Still, he was in desperate need of a shower, which meant that he had to get out of bed at least for a few minutes.  


What followed left Minseok completely terrified. He turned on the shower, and as the water fell on his body it immediately _froze_. Snowflakes all over the floor, covering his body. He knew his body temperature was normal, he was feeling better, so what the hell was happening? Was it him who was doing that? He desperately got out of the shower, almost slipping on the rug. He stared at his reflection, analysing every inch of his face: his eyes, his mouth, even his nose. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that his hair was covered in snow. “What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?” he kept asking himself, repeatedly, as he got rid of the snow on his hair.  


He had gone mad. That was his conclusion. Besides the whole fever thing, now he was delusional. “Think, Minseok! Think. Think. Think... Water!” he said to himself, louder than he had expected. He rushed to the table next to his bed to get a cup of water. Maybe that would help? He had no idea, but he had no other option. If he called the nurse and told her what had just happened,they would think he had gone insane, and would probably send him to a mental hospital.  


As he reached the jar and tried to pour water into the cup, it froze. Everything was covered in ice. The jar on one hand, the cup he was holding on the other. And so it started to spread. Emerging from his body, spreading all around him, in a matter of seconds the room was covered in ice. The floor, the walls, the table, even the door. Not knowing what to do, Minseok sat on his bed motionless. Staring at the walls, he waited. What was he waiting for? He had no idea, but what else could he do?


	3. Let Out the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
Just wanted to thank, once again, my beta reader friend [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky).  
Hope you like this chapter :)

In desperate need of relieving his stress, Zhang Yixing threw non-stop punches at one of the bags that hanged from the ceiling of his training room. He had lost count of how many hours he had spent in there.  


Sweat ran down from his neck to his undressed back. Every drop of it making him feel as if his stress was being drained out of him. Lately he had been wanting to hurt himself. He had wanted to _feel_ something. _Anything._

He punched the bag with his bare hands. Left, right, left again. His knuckles bled, like they were telling Yixing that he’d had enough.  
Breathless, he sat on the floor and looked at his hands. The bleeding had stopped, and what he saw next made him panic. Where a minute earlier he’d had open wounds, now they were healing. Self healing.  


"What the actual fu-?" Yixing said to himself as he carefully analysed his hands.  


The door slammed open as Dr. Yifan entered the room. Yixing thought the Doctor was the most eccentric man he had ever seen. He wore his regular lab suit, round glasses on his face, and his neck was covered in tattoos. Yixing wondered what their extension was.  


"You seem stressed, Yixing. Did something happen?" The Doctor asked.  


"You mean, _besides_ the fact that I haven't been able to leave this place for what, two months now?" Yixing replied harshly.  


"Easy, boy. Easy. We're only trying to spare you a bit. I promise you'll be able to go outside as soon as your group training begins." Yixing knew he couldn't trust Yifan, but the way he spoke was so manipulative that Yixing _almost_ believed him.  


Yifan stood there, analysing Yixing for what felt like ages.  


"Let me see your hands." he suddenly said, reaching out for Yixing. "Brilliant! I could swear you were bleeding a moment ago. Do you know what this means?" At Yixing’s confused look, he continued, "Your powers, the serum gave you healing powers. Brilliant! This is fantastic."  


Sometimes Yixing could swear Dr. Yifan had crazy eyes, as if he had his own world inside his head.  


"Luhan, please step forward." The doctor said to the guard who was standing by the door.  


Out of nowhere he picked up a pocket-knife and stabbed Luhan on the neck. The boy bled and fell to the floor immediately, blood spreading all over the place. Terrified, Yixing froze.  


"Heal him." Yifan said calmly.  


Yixing didn't respond, too shocked to do anything. He stood there, watching as Luhan's life was drained out of his body.  


"HEAL HIM!" The doctor screamed, the veins on his neck showing, his face turning red.  


"I-" Yixing tried to respond. "I don't- I don't know how." Tears threatened to fall. He had never seen someone die before.  


"So you better figure it out before our friend here dies." Yifan said as he pushed Yixing down to reach for the fallen boy.  


His hands were shaking as he reached for Luhan and turned the boy around to face him. With Luhan's head on his lap, he tried to think of something.  


"He doesn't have much longer." The doctor whispered in his ear.  


Drying his tears with the back of his hand, Yixing tried to focus on Luhan. He settled his hand next to the wound on the boy's neck, and closed his eyes. Feeling a strange energy flowing through his veins, he allowed himself to dive into the darkness of his mind.  


"Whoah!" He could hear the doctor's voice, but it felt so far away. Like Yixing was underwater, and the other man was on the surface.  


Yixing allowed himself to open his eyes,and what he saw amazed him. The blood, which once had been all over the floor, was returning to Luhan's body through the open wound. Yixing's hands glimmered as he healed him. He felt his energy being drained from his body to Luhan’s.  


The wound finally closed, and Luhan’s eyes snapped open, reaching for fresh air as he came back to life. Yixing felt relieved, but he was so weak his body gave in and he fainted, falling into the darkness.  


In the back of his mind, he could still hear Wu Yifan's laugh.

_

Byun Baekhyun was the type of person who didn't have anything to hold on to. He didn't give a fuck about what those people were doing to him. He had nothing left but himself. His parents had been killed by robbers a few years back; his older brother had disappeared right after that. Baekhyun had no idea what had happened to him, the only hope was that he was still alive, but the odds were against it.  


He had felt sick for days, but he was feeling much better now. Everything those people had done to him felt like nothing compared to everything he had been through in his life. Actually, it made him feel alive – he had always felt so empty inside. Going through pain made him realise he could still feel something, even though it was physical. Most of the times, Baekhyun felt like a zombie. He was alive, he knew it, but he couldn’t feel a thing.  


“Hello, Zero-Four. I’m Dr. Park Hye-Ji. How are your feeling today?" the doctor walked into the room, introducing herself. She was a small person, but her eyes were wide, and she had long, brown hair.  


"I don't know. Better, I guess." He replied vaguely as she examined his eyes.  


"Open your mouth." she asked, so he did. She pointed the lantern to examine his throat. "Say 'ah'. Very good. Have you been feeling sick lately?" She said.  


"Not in the past two days, no." He answered.  


"Perfect! Your responses have improved. Very good, Baekhyun! How's your training going?"  


"Good, I think. I've been feeling more active and it's been getting easier."  


"Any other changes you've noticed?" she asked.  


"Yes, I can do this." He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. A ball of white light was shining on the tip of his fingers. He played with it, passing it from one hand to the other. He snapped his fingers again and everything went back to normal.  


"Impressive!" She said. Baekhyun expected her to be more surprised, but he realised she might have seen a lot of crazy shit inside those walls. God only knew what they were doing to the others.  


"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged.  


"Keep practicing that! Dr. Yifan will be glad to hear that your powers are showing already. I'll leave you to it." She said as she exited the room.  


Baekhyun felt cold down his spine. Dr. Wu Yifan scared the hell out of him. That man was creepy as fuck, the look in his eyes made Baekhyun want to run and hide, and his smile was too fake. That man was _the definition_ of terrifying.  


It's true Baekhyun had been practicing with his new powers for a couple of days and he was getting better at it. Still, he was afraid of what they wanted him to do with it. He didn't care about himself, that was why he was there. No. His concerns were about other people, and what they would use his powers _for_.

_  


Kim Jongdae had been training in the simulator for over two hours. The doctors were putting him up to test his resistance. The day before, he had trained for five hours non-stop as they tested his limits. Today, he wasn’t feeling tired yet, he could go on all day. he serum definitely had something to do with it.  


Electricity ran through his body; he was lightning. Sparks flew from his fingers as he knocked down the enemies. He had discovered his powers by accident during one of his doctor appointments when he had knocked down one of the nurses. He wished he would have hidden it so they wouldn’t have put him through anything else, but he had been discovered.  


More sparks flew from Jongdae as he kicked and punched the air. On his mind, he could see, clear as water, the people he was fighting. It was all on his mind – the simulation sucked him into it, became his reality.  


As quick as it had started, it also finished. He was brought back to reality and heard someone clapping. He already knew who it was before he turned around to face Dr. Wu Yifan.  


“Incredible!” Said the doctor, still clapping. “Great job, Twenty-One! You’ve become more powerful.”  


Still feeling the electricity, Jongdae wanted to punch Yifan in the face. He hated the doctor, who had done such cruel things to him and the others. He hadn’t seen it, but he _knew_, he could still hear the screams in the back of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear it; he dreamt about it, he thought about it all the time.  


The simulator room had glass walls so people in the training room could see inside. There was a black mat, and lots of different wires and cables and resting benches next to the entrance.  


"Glad you liked it, since _you're_ the one who did this." Jongdae answered harshly, turning his back to the doctor and reaching for his water bottle on the bench.  


He was sweating, his breathing fast, blond hair sticking to his forehead. Training was the only thing he could do inside this prison, so he trained with all his energy - and he had a _lot of it_.  


"What do you need, Doctor?" He asked.  


"Nothing. I was just checking on your individual trainings. Soon you all will be together, as a _group_. Have a good day." The doctor left before Jongdae could say anything else.  


He picked up his belongings and the guards escorted him back to his room. A cold shower and dinner were everything he needed.  


"I hope the food doesn't taste like crap today." He thought to himself as he walked through the white corridor and entered his room, but not before his eyes met Ninety-Nine's.  


The boy looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were monolids and still looked so wide. His face was small and his chin was sharp. But something was odd. His face was pale and his lips were blue. For a moment he could see fear in that boy's eyes.  


The guard pushed Jongdae on the back as he entered his bedroom, and the door was shut behind him. As he prepared himself for dinner, he couldn't get that boy out of his mind.


	4. Black Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay this week but here it is: chapter 4.  
I hope you like it.  
Once again, huge thanks to my friend [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky).

Jongin’s body had changed so much he could barely recognize himself in the mirror. As he was getting ready for bed, he took a deep look at his reflection. His blond hair had grown now, reaching the tattoo on his neck even when he wore it pushed back. He had been training for a week and his biceps felt harder, he even had a six pack now. He was feeling so much better lately that he started to get suspicious. Even the food was better, which was a surprise for someone who had been eating that weird soup for almost a month.  


Still, he couldn’t understand what was going on. The doctor had visited him that day and asked him about his powers.  
“What powers?” he had answered, confused.  


Wu Yifan seemed impatient when he talked to Jongin, as if something was supposed to happen, but didn’t. Jongin had no idea what he should do, so he kept training, everyday, waiting for that something.  


As he got ready for bed, he kept thinking about his family, and wondered if they were alright. His mother, sisters, niece, and nephew all lived together in a small apartment. They had a lot of debts and Jongin hoped the money he was getting from this could help them.  


His thoughts switched from his family to the other guys he had seen around the compound. The first one he’d seen at the corridors was number Sixty-One; he was tall, and his red hair always looked like it was literally on fire. His face was small and, from what he’d heard, the boy’s voice was deep.  


Then, Jongin remembered number Ninety-Four. He was also a tall guy, around Jongin’s height. Like everyone else, the guy also had changed a lot from the first time Jongin saw him. He looked stronger, and from what Kim Jongin was able to notice, his back was definitely broader. They were all changing.  


On that same day, he had ran into number Twelve in the cafeteria again. Even though they always looked tired, it seemed like the other boy had been feeling better. He looked healthier. Maybe the new menu had improved his appetite, Jongin thought.  


Every time they were in the same room, their eyes met for brief moments. It was so quick, as if it had never happened. They couldn’t risk to get caught. But those brief seconds were the ones that made Jongin feel butterflies in his stomach. In those seconds, he felt human again, he felt alive.  


The look in Twelve’s eyes was deep, as if he could read Jongin entirely. Still, Jongin wasn’t afraid to be read by _him_. In fact, he _wanted_ it. He wanted to be read by the other boy. He wanted to share everything about who he was, desperate as he was for a real conversation.  


As he kept thinking about Twelve, he fell asleep, hoping for a night without any nightmares. He had been having quite a lot of those. Unfortunately, that night he had another one. 

_  


Jongin’s nightmares were always about him trying to escape the compound. He kept trying to find his way out of there, but the place was a labyrinth. He felt like he was running for hours through the same corridors. The place was about to crash when he reminded himself of the others. He opened every door trying to find them so he could get them out of there. Ninety-Nine was freezing; number One was soaking wet; Sixty-One was sweating, and his skin burned like fire as Jongin caught his hand to get him through the door. The next door led to Twenty-One. Jongin managed to get hold of him before the room exploded. Number Four was in the next door, followed by Ninety-Four and number Ten.  


They all ran through the corridors. Lights flashed, and soon they wouldn’t be able to see anything. Jongin kept opening all doors trying to find number Twelve, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.  


“Where are you?” he thought to himself as he opened more and more doors.  


He began to feel desperate – his lungs were failing him. Jongin inhaled, craving more air. He hadn’t realized until that moment how fast he was running. As he reached the end of the corridor, there was a cliff. Because he was running so fast, he wasn’t able to stop. He fell into the abism, and kept falling until, with a sudden crash, he hit the floor and woke up. 

_  


Kyungsoo woke up with a loud crash. He thought the guards were knocking on his door, and his heart beat so fast he felt like he would vomit. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and waited a second for another knock, but all he heard was a moan.  


“Ouch.” He heard someone say by the side of his bed.  


Scared, he let out a scream so loud the other guy was frightened by it. They both were screaming at the same time. Remembering about the guards who might hear them, Kyungsoo stopped screaming and fell to the floor to cover the boy’s mouth with his hand. The cold floor sent chills up his spine. As he took a closer look at the invasor, he realised it was the blond guy he had exchanged looks with in the cafeteria.  


“How did you-? What are you-? Who are-?” So many questions ran through Kyungsoo’s mind that it was difficult to organize his thoughts. “How did you get in here?” He managed to ask.  


“I don’t-” Eighty-Eight looked confused. “I don’t- I don’t know.”  


“You don’t look so good. Let me get you some water.” Kyungsoo said as he stood up to get the boy a cup of water and a hand towel. He was sweating as if he just had ran a marathon.  


“Here.” Kyungsoo handed him the cup and the towel. “What is your name?” He asked.  


“Eighty-Eight”  


“I know your number, boy. I want to know your _name_.” Kyungsoo replied, impatiently.  


“Jongin. My name is Kim Jongin.” He answered shyly, cheeks blushing..  


“Hi, Kim Jongin, I’m Do Kyungsoo. What are you doing in my bedroom?” He wanted answers. How could he trust that the boy wasn’t in there to spy on him for Dr. Yifan?  


“I’m sorry.” Jongin looked down at his fingers, avoiding eye contact. “I was asleep. I had a nightmare. I-” He stopped for a moment, carefully considering his next words. “I was looking for you, and the next thing I know is that I woke up here.”  


Kyungsoo must’ve looked confused, because Jongin hurried to explain.  


“The compound was being destroyed. I saved everybody else but I couldn’t find you anywhere. I don’t know how I ended up here, but I swear to you it’s true.”  


Kyungsoo looked serious as he absorbed Jongin’s words. He understood about the boy’s nightmare but it didn’t explain how he entered into his bedroom like that.  


“Please don’t be angry, I really don’t know how I got here.”  


“That’s okay. Really confusing, but I’m not angry. Are you hurt?” Kyungsoo’s concern for the boy was real. Even though this was the first time they were _actually speaking_, he felt like they had known each other for a long time. Maybe because of all those times at the cafeteria, he already felt close to the other boy. This was the most intimate moment he'd had with someone in a long time.  


Jongin shook his head negatively, as he, slowly, stood up and sat on the bed. He was really tall, Kyungsoo thought. His shoulders were broad and he was sweating a lot, blond hair sticking to his forehead. Kyungsoo thought he could be a gangster. There was a scar underneath his left eye, and his neck was covered with tattoos of which Kyungsoo couldn't identify the meanings. Still, something about him made Kyungsoo feel like he was exactly the opposite.Sweet and gentle. Jongin was so good looking that Kyungsoo felt... _butterflies_? Were those butterflies? No, no, no! Definitely not!  


“Snap out of it, damn it!” Kyungsoo thought to himself, taking a step back.  


After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence.  


"Any idea how you'll get out of here without being noticed by the guards?"  


"Same way I got in, I guess." Jongin replied.  


"And what way would _that_ be?"  


"I don't know. Feels like I telepor-" he stopped for a moment, as thousands of thoughts seemed to be spinning in his mind. "THAT'S IT!" He said louder.  


Kyungsoo couldn't be more confused. The boy looked like he’d discovered something incredible, but Kyungsoo wasn't following. As if he had noticed Kyungsoo's confusion, Jongin explained.  


"Our bodies are changing because of the experiment. I didn't know what was supposed to happen to us, but Dr. Yifan asked me about my powers. I heard about a guy who knocked out one of the nurses with an electric shock. Maybe this is my power! Maybe, just maybe, I can teleport!"  


Kyungsoo finally understood. His body also had changed and he had noticed some weird things happen. The other day, he could’ve sworn he had caused a small earthquake.  


“Do you really believe that?” Kyungsoo’s face looked serious.  


“Yes! Otherwise, how would you explain _this_?” Jongin replied.  


“Well, can you do it again?”  


“I have to try. There’s no other way out of here. Just let me focus.” Kim Jongin closed his eyes, ready to leave Kyungsoo behind.  


A loud bang on the door made him snap out of it, frightened. Kyungsoo jumped, shaken by the unexpected noise. The guards might’ve heard them.  


“Oh, we’re so screwed…” he whispered to Jongin as the door opened in front of them.


	5. Exodus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry that it took me more than a month to post this chapter. Unfortunatelly some college things came up and I couldn't post for a while. I promise I'll try to go back to my weekly updates as soon as I can.  
Once again I want to thank my dear friend and beta [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you like it on the comments.

Chanyeol woke up frightened when he felt his entire bedroom shake. What was going on? It felt like an earthquake.  


“Nah! You’re hallucinating again.” He said to himself, deciding it would be better if he went back to sleep.  


He closed his eyes and tried to shut off his mind, but it was pointless. He felt _it_ again. The ground was literally shaking. He wasn’t hallucinating, it was a goddamn earthquake.  


“Think, Chanyeol. Think! What are we supposed to do in case of earthquakes?” He scanned his mind trying to remember all those emergency drills he had had in school. He was supposed to know what to do.  


Dust fell from the ceiling as he ran towards the door, banging on it to try to get it opened. He could hear people screaming outside. For some unknown reason, the door was unlocked.  


“Thank goodness!” He said to himself, pushing it open.  


What he met when he went into the corridor was chaos. The nurses and doctors were running from the lab rooms carrying multiple bags and suitcases. It looked like they were trying to save what Chanyeol assumed to be the research material.  


Across the hallway, he spotted number Four and Twenty-One, who also looked confused. Chanyeol ran towards them, balancing himself on the walls so he wouldn’t fall.  


“Are you guys okay?” Chanyeol asked the other two boys. “What happened?”  


The earthquake had stopped, but people remained so distracted that they didn’t notice the three boys going into number Four’s room to talk.  


“We have no idea. All of a sudden there was an earthquake and people were desperate to save the material inside the labs. We’ve heard one of the guards saying that Zone A collapsed and some people were trapped.” Number Four answered, “I’m sorry, we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Byun Baekhyun.”  


“I’m Park Chanyeol. And you are…?” He asked the third boy.  


“Kim Jongdae.” He said with a shy smile as they shook hands. “We have to get out of here somehow. The whole building seems to be at risk.”  


“Yeah, but how? Do you know a way out? This place is a labyrinth.” Baekhyun said, looking out the door to check on the fuss outside.  


Their heads shaked negatively and their gazes met for a moment as if the same thought had occurred to the three of them at once: there was no way out.  


_

“How the fuck did you do _that_?” Kim Jongin looked astonished from Do Kyungsoo to the fallen guard on the floor. “Did you just cause an earthquake?”  


The guard, who Jongin believed was Lu Han, had passed out when the ground had started shaking.  


“Remember when we were talking about powers? Well, _this_ is my power.” Kyungsoo said, taking Jongin’s hand into his “We’d better go.”  


They ran through Kyungsoo’s bedroom door toward the white hallway. Lights were flashing, and people ran from one room to the other picking up equipments. Chaos was taking over the compound as Kyungsoo and Jongin ran, as far away as they could so no one would find them.  


“We must find the others.” Jongin said.  


Kyungsoo looked confused, “Others?”  


“Yeah, you know, the other guys. The ones we see at the cafeteria all the time. You know, Sixty-One, Ninety-Nine? Oh, there’s also the really tall one, I think Ninety-Four? We need to help them. Maybe I can get us out of here.” Jongin was concerned – Kyungsoo could tell by the look on his face.  


“Okay,” he nodded, “but we have to be careful. If the guards or Dr. Yifan get us we won’t be able to help them, or ourselves.”  


They walked through the corridors, checking every corner for guards and nurses. They realised that things had started to calm down and they were about to get noticed, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into an empty room and closed the door.  


“You have to do it again,” he said, placing his hands on Kyungsoo “I _know_ it’s dangerous, but people are starting to calm down. Soon they will notice we’re gone and will find us.”  


“I know. This place is a mess but they know their way around here, we don’t.” Kyungsoo replied before he closed his eyes, trying to focus, “You better hold on tight, this is gonna be a rough one.”

_

The ground was shaking, _again_. Sehun, Yixing, Minseok and Junmyeon had all bumped into each other at the cafeteria, the only place they all knew by heart how to get to. They’d decided to hide underneath the kitchen counter until the tremors stopped, something that had only happened for a few minutes.  


“So,” Sehun started, trying to shift his mind away from the imminent danger they were in, “The food ain’t so bad these days, huh?”  
“What?” Yixing looked at him, confused.  


“The food in the first weeks, boy, was that some shitty food!” Sehun added.  


“Are you seriously talking about food _right now_?” Suho broke the silence he had been in since the moment they met, “What in the world is wrong with you?”  


The other boys let out a chuckle and Sehun looked at them, perplexed.  


“Why can’t I talk about food? I’m trying not to think about the possibility of us being buried alive in this stupid place.” He looked like a scared child. Junmyeon was immediately sorry for the way he had reacted but, before he could say anything, two other boys appeared out of nowhere, right before their eyes.  


Minseok let out a scream. Yixing and Sehun jumped and hit the frying pans that were hanging above the counter. Suho covered his ears and looked out through the kitchen window, concerned that the noise might have exposed their location, but people out there were too focused running around to notice anything.  


“We’re sorry we scared you.” Said the taller of the two, “My name is Kim Jongin, this is Do Kyungsoo.”  


The four boys who were hiding in the kitchen stared at them astonished before waving at the newcomers.  


“They’re not all here.” Kyungsoo said to Jongin once he recognized the faces in the room.  


“You’re right.” Jongin said, after scanning the four boys, “Do you know where are the others?”  


“Others?” Minseok was more confused than ever.  


“Yeah, there are three people missing from all the subjects. That really tall, red-haired dude; the one that talks really loudly, Four; and the other one, the one with the tiny...hands" Jongin hesitated, "Number Twenty-One.” Jongin explained, “Come on, I can’t be the only one here who pays attention to others.”  


“He’s right,” Suho stepped out of the shadows, “There are people missing, and we need to find them.”  


“How?” Minseok asked, “It’s huge here! It will take us days to search this whole place, we don’t have a lot of time.”  


“I– ” Jongin started, “I believe I can help with that.” He said, stretching out his left hand. Kyungsoo got hold of it and looked at the others, encouraging them to do the same. “This might make you feel a bit dizzy.”


	6. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another thanks to [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky)  
hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Sir, we couldn’t find them anywhere,” Dr. Yifan turned around to look at the guard who had just arrived with the news. An earthquake had shaken the compound and led to the activation of emergency mode. Areas A and C had already collapsed, and the main area was in danger as well Because of that, all doors were unlocked, and chaos had spread as the scientists and nurses tried to save everything they could of the research material.  


“So look again!” Yifan was running out of patience, “Stupid people! Do I have to do everything around here? We need to find them before the evacuation, they can’t have gone too far. They’re _locked_ in here for goodness sake, you irresponsible piece of shit.” He screamed at the guards, desperately searching his office drawers for his gun, “It’s like they say, you want something done right you gotta do it yourself.”  


“Sir, you should leave now before…” The guard called out, but Yifan was already out the door.  


“FIND THEM!”

_

"Minseok, are you okay?" Yixing asked as he saw the other boy's pale face. "Here," He said, pulling a chair closer, "Sit down."  


Minseok's stomach felt weird and his head was spinning. They had just fuckingteleported! From their hiding place in the kitchen to the lab where the remaining three boys were, they had _teleported_! Even though weird things had happened to him those past few weeks, he could never have imagined that he would be teleporting. That shit only seemed possible in movies. _"Yeah, because being able to make it snow is super normal!"_ He thought to himself, recovering his breath.  


The room they were in now looked like one of the labs Minseok had been taken to for his procedure. It looked like a hospital surgery room, with metal walls and a heavy metal door separating them from the chaos outside. From what the other boys had heard while spying outside, the compound was running out of power, the place was in danger of collapsing and the staff had started the evacuation plan.  


Across the room, the other guys seemed amazed by the teleportation as well. "Dude, that was awesome!" Sehun sounded like a little kid who had just ridden a roller coaster for the first time in his life. "Can we do it again?" He asked Jongin, but the look on Suho's face made him calm down. He didn't need to say anything for Sehun to notice that _that_ wasn't the proper time for it. “Sorry.” He said with a sad puppy face.  


The three remaining boys had been scared by the sudden arrival, but were now trying to come up with a escape plan.  


"Jongin, do you think you can teleport us to the surface?" Jongdae asked.  


The other boy looked concerned. "I don't know. My power hadn't shown until last night, and I don't know how far down we are.. I don't know if I can teleport that great a distance so soon." He said that almost in a whisper. His face was pale and he had black eyes – Jongin looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.  


"It is exhausting to use my powers so much. If you don't mind, I'll lie down for a bit, while you discuss our strategies. Call me if you need me." The other boys nodded as he walked towards the other side of the room. Kyungsoo hurried after Jongin and helped him lie down on the stretcher.  


“So, his power is teleportation. Look what I can do,” Sehun said, and closed his eyes as if he was trying to meditate. All of a sudden, a wind started blowing. He had it under his control, and it was soft and gentle.  


“Whoa! This is so cool,” Jongdae said, watching Sehun control the breeze.  


“You should save your energy for when we _really need_ you to use your powers.” Suho said, making the other boy stop what he was doing.  


“What is your power?” Sehun asked him.  


“How can you be so obsessed with this? We were treated as lab rats, you shouldn’t be proud of it,” Junmyeon sounded upset, almost as if he was traumatized by what had happened to him. “You’ll see if I need to use it,” He had changed his tone when he saw Sehun’s disappointed face, “We should be discussing strategies. Do you guys have any idea?”  


Suddenly, the lights when out, and they felt the compound shake again. They heard a loud crash, “Kyungsoo!!!” Suho called out to the boy.  


“I’m not doing anything!” Kyungsoo replied in the dark, holding Jongin’s hand, who had just woken up frightened by the noise. “The compound is collapsing, maybe in the further areas. I can feel it. We need to move to the other direction to gain some time.”  


“Yeah, but how will we do that with no light? I can’t see anything!” Yixing said.  


“Wait.” Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun’s voice, but couldn’t see the boys face. From where the sound came, suddenly there was light. Light emerged from Baekhyun’s left hand, “Is it better?” He asked with a smile.  


“Woah! Dude, that is so cool!” Sehun exclaimed, amazement in his eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that he sounded like a little kid. Even though they’d been through a lot in that place, it felt like he was trying to hold on to his innocence as much as he could. The others seemed to be hurt by what they’d been through, while Sehun didn’t let it show.  


“We should get going.” Suho interrupted, as if nothing extraordinary had happened.  


“Jongin can’t teleport yet. He’s too weak,” Kyungsoo said, showing concern for the boy, “We’ll need to walk.” They all looked at each other, concerned with the danger of walking and getting caught.  


Yixing was the one who broke the silence, “Well, let’s walk then.”


	7. They Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my angel [ liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky)

In his dream, Jongin wasn’t running anymore. his time, he was walking through the streets of Seoul, with Kyungsoo there holding his hand. Differently from his previous dreams, in this one they were together, and they seemed to be having fun. Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile made Jongin feel alive. A simple life, that’s what he missed the most. He didn’t know if the other boy liked him back, his feelings were new and they hadn’t talked about anything at all. He was afraid of getting the wrong impression, but still, he knew Kyungsoo made him feel a spark of happiness in the dark place they were trapped in. It was the only good feeling Jongin had felt since he stepped into that place, and he wanted to hold on to it, no matter what. 

_ 

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin slept. They had walked for two hours through the corridors, trying to deflect from the armed guards and find a place to rest and plan their escape. They had managed to get to Zone K, where they still had electricity running. The room they were in now was different from the others; it had around a dozen computer desks, as if people had been working there until moments ago. Next to the door, Kyungsoo could see filing cabinets, and kept wondering what kind of files they contained. 

On their way there, they had overheard a conversation between the guards, _“The doc has gone crazy man, I swear to you he almost killed me. He grabbed his gun and left his office. Now he’s looking for them everywhere, like a lunatic. I mean, fuck those guys, this place can crash at any minute and we need to stay here looking for them? Risking our lives?”_ Kyungsoo remembered. They needed to come up with a plan, quickly. 

Jongin was sleeping on the floor, laying his head on Kyungsoo’s lap for comfort. The boy was exhausted from all the teleporting and walking around, so Kyungsoo managed to convince him to sleep a little more. He looked peaceful and calm, since he hadn’t rest in a while. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell how many hours had passed since the boy had showed up in his room by accident, but he knew it felt like he had known Jongin for longer than that. Even before glancing at each other in the cafeteria, Jongin made him feel familiarity – he was a friendly face in a hostile place.. He wondered what would happen if they’d met outside this place, living their ordinary lives. Something inside him made him want it so bad. Go on a date with Jongin, hold his hand, feel the warmth of his body, kiss his soft lips, make him _smile_. With the thought of that, Kyungsoo smiled for the first time in months, holding back his urge to run his hands through Jongin’s platinum blond hair. Despite everything they were going through, it felt good to feel close to someone else. 

Feeling the weight of his eyelids, Kyungsoo gave in to exhaustion and allowed himself to set his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and falling asleep as quickly as Jongin. 

_

“Dude, for the last time, I am telling you, this cable needs to be plugged _there_!” Baekhyun and Minseok were arguing while they tried to make the big computer work. The boys had been trying for almost an hour, but Minseok seemed to be talking to a wall since Baekhyun didn’t listen to anything he said. 

Jongdae patiently watched the mess they were making until he couldn’t take it anymore, “Oh give me that!” He snapped, roughly taking the cable from Baekhyun’s hand, “Try it now.” He said from under the table. 

“It worked! It worked!!!” He heard Baekhyun scream from above. 

His scream was so loud he woke up the other boys who had been resting. They were taking turns in trios to watch out for people outside and try to come up with a plan. So far they hadn’t seen anyone, since they managed to get to a hidden area, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The room they were in was so big the other boys had to run so they could reach them. Quickly, everyone was gathered in front of the computer, curious about what could be hidden in it. 

Baekhyun sat on the chair in front of the computer and started typing.

“Dude, it has passwords and all, how are we going to log-” Yixing started, but Baekhyun had already managed to log in to the computer. “Woah! How did you do that? Are you a hacker or something like that?” 

All the boys were impressed.

“Yeah… Something…” Baekhyun responded vaguely, too focused to explain his hacking skills. “Well, what do you want to find?” He asked the others. 

They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Junmyeon was the one who answered, “Look for maps of the facility or something that we could use.”

Baekhyun nodded and typed quietly for over five minutes, all the boys staring at him, “I have no idea what he’s doing,” Sehun whispered to Chanyeol, who nodded. 

“Guys!” Baekhyun called their attention, “I couldn’t find any maps yet but you might wanna check this out.” 

He had opened a folder named _Project EXO_. It had folders inside with all of their names on it and an extra one named _Exoplanet_, which was the one that had he clicked on, and then clicked on a video. 

Dr. Wu Yifan’s face showed up on the screen and Sehun let out a scream. Chanyeol hurried to stop him, covering Sehun’s mouth with his hand. Baekhyun paused the video and said, “Guys, I think we’re about to find out what they’ve done to us.”

They took a deep breath, looking around the room and nodding in agreement as Baekhyun started the video again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me through instagram (@aerijongin) or twitter (@kaimyuniverse) if you have any questions/suggestions.


End file.
